Getting His Attention
by sammyalex-in-the-snogbox
Summary: The Doctor just wants to watch the football match. Clara wants to go do something. Of course she's gonna distract him until he caves. Oneshot. Domestic!Whouffle just chilling on the TARDIS. Had a bout of inspiration while watching a football game on a rainy day. Reviews make me happy!


Well hello there readers. WARNING: This is dumb. Boredom took over while a soccer game was on, and this little ficlet was nagging me. So, I'm sorry. You can hate it all you want (I slightly hate it) but please don't send me hate, cause that's mean :D.

_Disclaimer: Hey, I'm a broke university student, and although I would LOVE to be a part of the Doctor Who team, sadly I am not and probably won't ever be. I don't own it, the BBC does. If I did, whouffle would be cannon. Don't sue me. Kthnxbai._

**Getting His Attention**

Clara and the Doctor were sitting in the media room. They were watching the broadcast of an intense Fifa football game. The Doctor's eyes were glued to the screen.

"Humans, such clever beings. Creating organized games like this, then packing two million people into a stadium to watch. Isn't football just the most exciting thing?" He looked over to Clara with a huge grin plastered on his face. She looked back at him, bored, shooting bullets from her eyes.

"There are literally hundreds of things I can think of that are more exciting than watching football. Believe me. Can we please just go do something?"

The Doctor's eyes were still focused on the game. She rolled her eyes and tried to think of a way to get him to move. She had a plan, a very clever plan, but wasn't sure it would work. She had noticed the Doctor looking at her before, it was quite obvious that he had 'checked her out' more than once, so she thought maybe she could pull him away using her 'female persuasion'.

Clara giggled quietly to herself as she hiked up her skirt a bit more and sprawled a bit on the couch leaning her head on the headrest opposite the Doctor. She straightened her legs and crossed her ankles placing her feet on the Doctor's lap. He looked up from the game, baffled. _Mission accomplished_, she thought to herself.

"Clara, are you comfortable?"

Thank god, a scapegoat. "No, not really at all." She said pouting. "I think I need to get up and walk around… or something." She made the 'or something' as suggestive as she could.

"Then you should change into something more comfortable. That dress can't be all that easy to lounge around in."

She huffed and got up, making her way to her room.

Once in her room, she had a marvelous plan. _He wants comfortable, I'll give him comfortable_. She changed into her tiny red pajama shorts and tank top, throwing her dark tresses into a messy bun on top of her head. _If this doesn't get him squirming, I don't know what will._

She slowly sauntered back into the room making sure he was looking. He was. His jaw just about hit the floor. He watched as she blocked his view of the television and plotted herself in the same position giving him quite the view of her long bare legs.

She smiled mockingly. "You said comfortable, now I am most definitely comfortable."

"Good," he replied clearing his throat, "now we can finish the game without you squirming." His attention was turned right back to the television.

_SERIOUSLY? _She screamed internally. She wanted to DO something. GO somewhere. Not lay around watching a football game from the year 2006. She already knew Italy won the tournament. This was quite boring.

Clara shifted. She grabbed the pillow she was laying on and put it on his lap where her feet used to be. She put her head down on the pillow resting on her cheek, with her hand resting on the Doctor's knee. She was lying on her belly and gave the Doctor a magnificent view of her backside. She wiggled around a bit, just for good measure.

_Now this will definitely get his attention_, she thought

And Clara did have the Doctor's attention. He found it hard to concentrate on the game with her legs on display so beautifully in his lap, but now the view was quite enticing. He could see her spine and muscles shifting through the thin tank top as she shifted. His eyes followed down to the soft curve of her bum and muscular legs. He never noticed that she had a hint of a tan. Her skin seemed to glow quite beautifully in the dim lights of the room. He was thankful that she couldn't see him right now because she'd be faced with a blushing, seemingly perverted, lovestruck fool rather than the dashing, heroic man that she deserved to have in this position.

The Doctor now had a dilemma; where should he put his hands? Hers was politely on his knee, so he figured it was safe to touch her, he leaned one on the armrest near her head, and he placed the other lightly on her back. Clara shivered slightly. The weight on her back made her heard race and stomach flutter. _My plan is working perfectly_, she thought. Now just to lure him out of the room.

Clara waited a few more minutes before setting what she hoped to be the final part of her plan into motion. She sighed deeply and got up, leaving the Doctor baffled.

"I'm now properly bored. If you'll excuse me, I'm going for a swim." Today's little stint confirmed that he had indeed been looking at her. She hoped the thought of her in a swimsuit would be enough to get him moving. "Care to join?" She asked cheekily.

He looked over at her one last time and pleaded "but the match…"

"Fine, it's fine. I'll swim alone. I've got the TARDIS to accompany me." She swiftly exited the room.

She let out a loud groan as she sat on her bed. "Stupid bloody football match. I just want to DO something with my Doctor." She flopped back on her bed.

The TARDIS groaned loudly in attempts to get Clara's attention. It took her a few groans before Clara noticed that it was calling her.

"What do you want you stupid old… non-snogbox—no… cow?"

Her closet opened and Clara's eyes went wide.

"Oh you sexy thing."

* * *

The Doctor was still attentively watching the game. He paid no attention to the light knock at the door. It wasn't until he heard Clara clear her throat and say "Offer still stands, y'know" that he even realized anyone was there. She startled him, and he jumped lightly, before looking over to tiredly answer her for the last time.

What he saw standing in the doorway was the vision of a goddess.

Clara leaned seductively against the doorframe of the media room. (If you asked her, she would have told you that she felt quite silly doing so, but whatever worked to get his attention, she would do.). An open short silky white robe was draped around her figure. It opened up to a miniscule TARDIS blue bikini that left little to the imagination. Her hair was still tied up and left her long neck bare.

Clara giggled slightly, but the Doctor didn't notice because he was definitely enjoying the view. He couldn't take his eyes off her toned body.

"You okay there, chin boy?"

"F-fine." He stuttered. He turned off the television and got up. Grabbing her hand, he ran through the halls of the TARDIS towards the pool. "Wait here." He said, and ran to a change room to find his trunks.

Clara mouthed "Finally" towards the ceiling of the room as she slipped off the robe. She dipped her feet in the water and silently slid into the pool with a mischievous grin on her face.

* * *

When the Doctor arrived in his swim trunks, Clara was underwater in the deep end of the pool. He put his towel down on a chair and noticed the same TARDIS blue bathing suit she was wearing before perched on the ledge.

"Oh you sexy thing." He said before dropping his trunks and diving in after her.


End file.
